Esorta
Esorta's bio Character: Esorta Type (hero/villain/neutral): Hero Series: M y h e a d (Minecat10904 wrote this article) Role: Serves as a protector of dimensions, trying to preserve life across the multiverse. Origin: (W.I.P.) She comes from a race of dark beings, who all worship this godlike being, name unknown. She seems to have broken away from them, and has little memory of the events on her home world... This will be explored in-RP later. Description: Esorta is a girl who crosses dimensions, taking down potential threats to the multiverse. She's rather lonely, only having one canonical friend, who is also a dimension-hopper, coming from an opposing race. She can be rather clumsy when doing normal tasks, yet agile in battle. She has been said to harbor MUCH more powerful magic than she's been seen using in battle, she just needs to unlock her TRUE potential. She wields a seemingly-normal bow, dark in color. The only thing she knows about it is that it's called the "Shadow Bow," but she's not sure how she got it, or when. She can be rather shy at times, usually not talking to new people unless either 1. it's necessary or 2. they talk to her first. She, as of now, sees herself as weak, and useless, and constantly apologizes for her actions. She usually travels a TON, but most of the threats she has to worry about are located in SC. She has an obsession with pillows, them being one of her favorite things due to how portable, and comfortable, they can be. She'll take ANY chance she can get to get a really comfy pillow. Her attacks, her magic, they're powered off of her life force, meaning if she attacks to much, or uses an attack that's too strong, she runs the risk of collapsing on the battlefield, or even death. She's willing to fight for her friends until the very end. She also recently became a phantom thief. Skills: Opening portals, closing portals, summoning random crap from portals, and she's capable of breaking reality itself with the risk of dying from the energy used. Canon Friends: Braeden, the sword-wielding, dimension-hopping cat. Yes, a cat. Starcross Friends: Hat Kid, her best friend. Adeleine, Lumia, Linky, Nah, Akira, and Akechi. Canon Enemies: the unnamed dark god, and anything that threatens the multiverse. Starcross Enemies: Sprinkles, Drawcia, Tabuu, DIO, Chisei. Frenemies: Gret, Shadow Gret. Likes: P i l l o w s, traveling, being with her friends. Dislikes: Constant interdimensional chaos, people who threaten lives, pointless fighting. Quote: "I-I'm sorry..." Development Explanation Before SC Not much is known about Esorta's past, other than the things mentioned above. This will be filled in as her backstory is written and is explained in-RP. Arrival She first arrived after messing up a portal spell, causing her to be flung into SC. When she arrived in SC, she was not a complete being, due to the way she hecked up the spell. She was instead a glitchy mess, constantly in physical pain. She hit the ground, and got up, having a short talk with Nah and Lumia. She overheard Nah and Ann's conversation about the mirror Akira arc, and talk of the phantom thieves. Esorta assumed that it was a gang of some sort, so she decided to eavesdrop. Nah found her, which caused Esorta to become her enemy for quite a while. For a bit, Esorta was fairly irrelevant, as she was my secondary character. She made a few minor appearances, and then she explained WHAT StarCorss is, a drifting dimension. She explained that StarCross drifts around the multiverse, and whenever it collides with another dimension, it takes things from it, usually just individual people. After this, she remained irrelevant for a bit longer, until she finally found a way to regenerate her physical form. She regenerated the form, and then became semi-irrelevant. There WAS a nightmare-knight arc that she joined, but it has since been voided. (Still W.I.P.) Category:Kot Member Category:Heroes Category:KoT Member